Reckless
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Rossi lectures Seaver for behaving recklessly in the field. Things heat up. Ro/S


Reckless

Ashley Seaver followed the older profiler into his office, keeping her head held high. She knew she was in for a good telling off, but there was no way in hell she was going to feel ashamed about what she had done.

She was right to behave the way she did. If she hadn't of entered the house when she did, those children could have died. She did the right thing. She continued to tell herself this as she moved further into David Rossi's office.

The blonde kept her eyes on his face as he shut the door.

Rossi, however, couldn't look at her. How could she have been so reckless? She could have died in that house, because of her behavior and she was acting like it was no big deal whatsoever.

He knew that Ashley Seaver was no longer the little girl he had once known. She was a grown woman know, a very attractive woman, no less. She was strong, she had to be. But her behavior today had shown him she was stupid and reckless and in way over her head.

The older male finally lifted his gaze to meet hers. The wrath grew inside him as he took in the smug expression on her face. "What is wrong with you?" He hissed out, trying to keep as quiet as he could.

"Nothing." She stated simply, continuing to smile at him.

"You could have died in there." He spat with slightly more volume than before.

"I know, but I didn't." Her smile faltered some, as she properly took in the anger in his eyes. "The children are safe, that's all that matters, right?"

"NO!" He calmed himself quickly. "No, that's not all that matters." He told her firmly. "Your life matters too"

"But I'm alive too." She told him, moving closer to him, silently showing him that she wasn't going to back down. "You wouldn't be giving Emily this little speech if it was her that went into the house alone, would you?"

"Yes… maybe… I don't know." He thought about that for a moment.

"I'm stronger than you think and I know that I'm doing." She assured him.

"You should have waited."

"Come on Rossi," She scoffed at that. "You wouldn't have waited. I was first on the scene and I had no choice. If I had have waited for the rest of the team and we had have been too late, I would never have been able to forgive myself. I did what I thought was right and I still stand my decision." She pleaded for him to understand. "Justin and Amy are alive, Rossi. And I'm alive too." She moved directly in front him. "Why can't you understand why I did it?"

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" He screamed back at her, causing her to jump, frightened.

She quickly composed herself. "Because you're wrong."

The older agent grabbed Ashley's arms and swiftly spun them, pressing her against the door, pinning her arms at her side. "No, you're wrong." He hissed, inwardly smirking as she tried and failed to release herself from his grip.

"Let me go." She spat, struggling against him and the door.

"Do you understand now, Agent Seaver?" He whispered into her ear. "You're not as strong as you think."

"Get off me."

"You're the reckless agent that knows everything, get me off you yourself." He smiled as she uselessly struggled against him again.

"Okay, you've proved your point." She admitted, stilling against him. "The Unsub could have overpowered me, but he didn't. I'm alive."

Seaver's eyes widened as Rossi pressed a feather light kiss to her neck, just below her ear. It was totally crazy how such a small amount of contact could drive her to the point of insanity. All that flooded her mind now was his lips, on her. She was finding it harder to remember what they were arguing about. She couldn't even speak.

She let out a soft moan as his mouth found her pulse point and his lips pressed down lightly, before he sucked and nipped at the flesh. Her emotions had shifted impossibly fast, from anger and smugness to excitement and lust.

"Do you understand yet, Ashley?" He whispered against the soft skin of her neck. "I couldn't lose you. It would kill me."

"I'm sorry." Her words were almost inaudible, but Dave heard her.

He slowly dragged his gaze up to meet hers, smirking at her flushed expression.

The older profiler cautiously brought his lips closer to Ashley's, noticing the excitement build in her eyes as edged closer. As she moved forward to meet him, he pulled back teasingly.

"Hey." She protested, leaning her head back against the door.

Rossi chuckled at the effect he was having on her, before he brought his lips to hers, placing a light kiss to her lips before pulling back to take in her reaction. She looked like she was about to explode with lust.

"Again." She ordered softly, her eyes closed as she spoke.

Who was he to deny her? He crashed his lips onto hers this time, wasting no time whatsoever in sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it gently. She moaned in appreciation, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her wet mouth. His tongue battled with hers for a short while, before she gave in to him and allowed him to dominate the kiss completely.

His tongue explored the depths of her mouth as he carefully released her arms, bringing his hands to her hips, trying to pull her impossibly closer. Her, now free hands, made their way up his back, caressing it softly, until they reached his hair. She roughly tangled them in his short hair, pulling harshly as the kiss intensified.

The pair finally broke apart, panting loudly, lips swollen from the heated kiss they had just shared.

David slowly stepped away from the blonde, keeping his eyes locked onto hers with every movement.

When Ashley had finally managed to drag herself back to reality, she realized why he was so mad at her earlier. He was afraid of losing her. She thought of how scared she would have been if it had have been him entering that house alone and she truly felt sorry for the way she had made him feel.

"I'm sorry." She told him again, really meaning it this time though. She moved away from the door and pulled the older agent into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Cara." He assured her, hugging her back. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay."

"Okay."


End file.
